Impending Darkness
by Go.re.ki
Summary: Atemu is forced to confront the darkness within his heart after falling in love with a slave named Yugi. However, the pharaoh must also contend with Seth and the hatred that surrounds him before all is lost to the Shadow Realm. Atemu/Yugi Seth/Jounouchi
1. Please, don't say no

**Hello everyone!**

**It's great to be back and writing again. I have to say, taking an eight year hiatus from fanfiction was the worst possible thing I could have ever done in my whole existence. Last night I began reading through some Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction and all be damned if I didn't have the urge to make one myself. You know how you read an idea that almost everyone tries…but fails? Giving you this extreme urge to write it out yourself and see if it's any better? This is exactly what I'm doing, so let's see where it's takes us, shall we?**

**I am fully open to constructive criticism! Anything to better the writing, yeah? If you catch any grammar/spelling mistakes or something that doesn't quite sound right, please, please let me know! Thank you to all that take the time to read, subscribe, and all that wonderful stuff =3  


* * *

**

_Chapter 1: "Please, don't say no"  


* * *

_

There wasn't a single thought in his brain that didn't tell him to run. Shadows crept along the edges of the Nile, concealing the thick brush and land. Sheer terror kept him from moving his feet toward safety, but where was safe? All around he saw darkness ready to swallow him, take him to the Shadow Realm, and force him into a life of eternal pain and misery. He couldn't allow things to end this way. No, not now. Not after everything he had finally accomplished! But how could he possibly escape such a terrible place such as this? He couldn't see the sky or the desert sand, nor could he make out the great, towering pyramids in the distant. Only darkness.

'_This cannot be,' _he thought. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage, threatening to combust. _'It can't end this way… I won't allow it!'_

"_Why do you try to escape your destiny?"_

With widened eyes, he swiftly turned toward the voice, taking a step back as he did. "Who are you?" he demanded. He couldn't keep the tremor from his voice. His ears knew that voice much too well. How could he ever forget it?

"_Don't you recognize your own father, Atemu?" _said the voice. _"You always were a shameful child. To think you are my heir."_

"Father…" His voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. Anger boiled within his veins, making those crimson orbs appear so much more deadly. "Why are you here?"

"_You mean you don't know?"_

"Tell me why you're here!" Atemu shouted, fists balled into tight fists. "Answer me!"

The darkness around him chuckled, and before him, stepped the figure of a middle aged man wearing the crown of the pharaoh. His eyes held the sharp crimson color Atemu's did, but his hair was pitch black with a few gray strands. His body appeared weak, but his pose revealing strength only seen in a true dictator.

"_I see you still bare no respect for your elders, Atemu. It's a shame, really. I had such high hopes for you." _The man folded his arms behind his back and looked off to the side, seemingly distracted by something only he could see. Without looking back to his son, he said, _"I've come to take you to the Shadow Realm where you belong. I was foolish to think you could take your place as pharaoh."_

Atemu's wide eyes narrowed dangerously. His pose went from frightened to powerful, straightening his back and flexing the muscles in his arms. With his head held high he took a confident step toward his father, who in return brought his attention back to his son.

"_You dare challenge fate's decision?" _the man said. _"You haven't a chance against the shadows."_

"If I am to be taken to the Shadow Realm, I will be sure to take you with me, Father."

Chuckling, the man casually paced, his brows pulled together in a thoughtful expression. _"You believe that, do you?"_

"Stop playing games!" he shouted. "Dark Magician!" The shadows stirred and then quieted, pulsating with power. Then, a dark purple light erupted, creating a hole in surrounding shadows until Dark Magician, the loyal servant of Atemu, appeared.

The appearance of the servant monster proved more amusing than fearful to the man. Rather than defend himself, he simply looked his son straight in the eye and laughed.

"You do not believe I can destroy you?" Atemu questioned.

"_What I believe…is that you are too naïve to be pharaoh!" _he shouted. _"I will show you what true power is, my son! Dark Paladin!" _Another ripple veined through the darkness and beside the man appeared Dark Paladin.

"Attack!"

"_Attack!"_

A tremendous wave pulsed around them, sending vibrations of dark energy. Both magicians raised their scepters, aiming it at the opposite before a massive explosion consumed both sides. Instantly Dark Magician was destroyed, leaving Atemu defenseless and surrounded by Dark Paladin's power.

"_You are too weak, Atemu! Now it is time to banish you to the Shadow Realm!"_

Pain blistered along his skin. He could feel his strength drain as the pressure of Dark Paladin's attack flew against him. Soon gashes appeared, his blood flying into the air. Atemu collapsed to his knees, unable to shout in pain or fear. Then, with a final strike, Dark Paladin destroyed Atemu's body, banishing him to the Shadow Realm while his father laughed, maniacal with his victory….

"No!" Atemu's voice echoed through his chamber, distressed, as he bolted upright in his bed. A sheet of cold sweat coated the pharaoh's bare body, heart racing furiously against his chest, his breathing labored. Darkness surrounded him, adding to his panic until his crimson gaze, so wide with terror, caught sight of the glistening moon from the balcony.

A dream. It was all a dream.

Running a hand through his multicolored locks, he rose from his bed, draping one of the silken sheets around his waist before making his way to the stone balcony. The cold night air hit him, allowing him to calm his racing heart and nerves. He couldn't understand why he was so worked up. It had been a dream that haunted him since his father's death one year ago.

'_It was just a dream,' _he thought. No…not a dream. A nightmare. One that reoccurred nearly every night, keeping the pharaoh from rest.

Why did it haunt him? As far as Atemu knew, he would always live in his father's shadow. No matter what he did, he would never just be content as the new pharaoh, despite what his loyal subjects said.

His father, the great Ahknemkhanen, was a cruel dictator. He earned his respect through the fear of his people, forcing death upon anyone who committed even the slightest hint of a crime. However, despite the appearance of the collected man he appeared to be, Ahknemkhanen was the most corrupt leader Egypt would ever come to know. He was so fearful of losing his power he couldn't help but force world leaders into submission. Ahknemkhanen, at one point, made it his goal to become king over the entire world.

Fortunately, one year ago, Ahknemkhanen was killed in his sleep by an assassin. No one knew which country had sent one after him. There was a list a mile long of people who wanted him dead, but even so, no one was complaining that he was dead. All but Atemu.

The thought of becoming the next pharaoh displeased him. It was a responsibility he did not care for, but by the fate of the gods he had no choice in the matter. On the contrary, Atemu didn't have to worry about his wellbeing. He had power, money, and the best of everything in Egypt. It was the only worthy thing of being born into royalty.

Since becoming the new pharaoh one year ago, Atemu cleaned the palace out of his father's high priests, his council members, even the slaves that used to work for him. He didn't want the workers of his father handed down to him, to service his every need like they had the wretched man whose death became and godsend. And every contract Ahknemkhanen had made with neighboring countries and cities…he destroyed. Egypt didn't need to be partners with anyone else by itself. Atemu would show the world what a powerful kingdom he would make out of Egypt and show how weak his father really was.

But much like his father, Atemu had lost track of his humanity. The darkness eating away at his heart made it difficult for him to trust anyone but his prophetess, Ishizu. Anyone else he was certain were merely there out of fear or to let their greed ruin them. Ishizu on the other hand, no matter how harsh the words, she spoke the truth to him always. It was what made her such a loyal and powerful ally.

His mind forced his thoughts back toward the nightmare, an irritated grunt slipping from his lips as he leaned his back against the cold limestone walls. Was the dream indicating fear toward his father? As a child, Atemu feared his father, often receiving brutal lashing and abuse if he spoke even one wrong word. But since getting older he had learned to defend himself against Ahknemkhanen's physical punishment. If it wasn't fear, then what? Perhaps anger? Hatred? Both entirely plausible. Still, he didn't understand why he always lost to his father in the dream after summoning Dark Magician.

It just made no sense.

"The dream… It came to you again, didn't it, My Pharaoh?"

Atemu perked his head up, crimson gaze searching the darkness of his chamber. He wasn't surprised to hear her soft, powerful voice. She came to him each time the dream plagued him.

"Ishizu," he said, softly. "Did you sense it again this time?"

"I did." The shadows peeled away the closer the female came, eventually revealed under the light of the pearl moon. "The darkness within your heart is growing more powerful, My Pharaoh." Her gaze met his for only a moment, and then dropped to the limestone floor before closing. "I fear you will lose yourself if you continue to let it."

"To let it?" Atemu challenged.

"Your hatred toward your father is what drives you to be pharaoh. Each time you see your father inside the dream the darkness in your heart is released and you become stronger. But, should you be consumed by it, you will lose all sense of who you really are."

He didn't like the sound of her words. To be quite honest, he didn't know if he was worth saving. He felt broken, irreparable. Nothing as a true pharaoh should be.

"Let me ask you something," Atemu said, turning to look directly at the prophetess. "If I should be consumed by darkness, what would you do?"

Ishizu simply stared at him for a long moment. Her brows pulled together, now thoughtful as she pondered over her answer. Then with a soft reply she said, "I cannot answer truthfully, for I am not certain."

Nodding, the pharaoh appeared to accept her answer for the time being. "You should get back to your room, Ishizu. Tomorrow is when we hold the banquet honoring the new high priest. Neither one of us should attend without sleep."

"I will be nearby should you need me, My Pharaoh." Just as silently as she came, Ishizu disappeared back through the shadows, leaving the pharaoh alone in darkness.*****

* * *

Atemu wasn't the only one with a heart of darkness. Much like how his own father, Akhenaden, despised his brother for being pharaoh, Seth despised Atemu, his cousin. It was a struggle that began in friendship and ended in heated rivalry. Unfortunately, there was not a single thing Seth could do to overpower the pharaoh.

The two had often dueled side-by-side, but as the years went by, darkness rooted itself their young hearts, turning them against one another. Atemu's hatred stemmed toward his father while Seth felt cheated in power, unable to defeat Atemu in any competition. It was through Seth's persistence that led Atemu to turn a portion of his darkened heart against his own cousin.

However, despite their hatred toward one another, Atemu remained pharaoh and Seth the high priest, and together—through reluctance—worked toward the same goal of making a better Egypt…or so it appeared.

"Aren't you done yet?" Seth questioned impatiently. "I gave you an hour to prepare."

"I apologize, Priest Seth," replied a small, timid voice. "Almost."

"Almost isn't good enough. Have my robes for tonight ready and finish organizing my sacred volumes."

Seth strode to the balcony in his chamber, peering out toward the horizon where he could see Atemu's pyramid being built. His hands clenched in disgust and quickly turning away he glanced at his slave, anger full in his blue hues.

This slave… Oh, how he resembled the pharaoh! His hair spiked black like Atemu's, laced with a deep red while a set of blond bangs framed his delicate face. The boy's amethyst eyes, opposite of the crimson the pharaoh possessed were the purest thing Seth had ever come to see. He felt a sense of pride owning this boy. He was the most well known slave in the kingdom, having not only a similar appearance to the pharaoh, but his unusual, shy quirks that brought him attention

Quite often when Seth would leave the boy to a particular job, many of the noble women would often gush over him, giving Seth a better reputation. Of course, it was for show. Deep down, Seth hated this slave for reasons he couldn't quite comprehend. Was it because he was so similar to Atemu? Perhaps something so innocent should never be permitted to live. At least not in his presence anyway.

Seth could remember clearly when he came across the young boy, back when his heart had yet to burn with hatred. He and the other high priests had to journey to the temple of Osiris in ordeal to obtain the Millennium Eye, but during their travels a young, abandoned boy was struggling to survive.

Oh, how that day relived itself as if it happened only days ago.

"_Seth, look there! Do you see?" On top of sturdy horses, three men, all priests came to a stop in the desert, the sun beating ruthlessly down upon them. "It appears to be a young boy."_

"_A boy?" Seth, riding a black stallion, had to squint for a better look. The blowing sand made it impossible to see anything clearly from this distance! So, with a sense of curiosity fueling him, Seth dismounted and slowly made his way toward the figure._

_Sure enough, falling face-down into the sand, was a boy. Gasping, Seth immediately noticed the striking resemblance he had to the pharaoh, and without thinking he knelt down and gently touched his shoulder. _

"_Are you hurt?" he asked._

_The boy seemed terrified of him, trying to be subtle in scooting away. "I'm fine," he replied, nervously eyeing the other two priests who followed Seth toward him, still on horseback._

"_I won't harm you," Seth said, his voice soothing. "You're a runaway slave, aren't you?" The boy nodded. "Unfortunately, a slave who has run away must face penalty. However, I can make an exception."_

"_Seth, are on Ra's name are you doing? We must leave this boy and get to the temple of Osiris."_

"_Yes, I realize that. But I can't just leave him here to die." Seth eyed the second priest, his blue orbs glistening in the heat. "Young slave, do you have a name?"_

"_It's…Yugi."_

"_Well, Yugi," he said, turning back to the slave. "How does this sound: I, Priest Seth, will personally take you into my care at the palace. You will be given proper care as my own."_

_The third priest gasped in shock. "Do you think that to be wise, Seth?"_

"_It's my decision. I will take this boy in rather than let him die."_

If only he had known back then what a mistake he had made taking Yugi in. There was nothing to be done about it now. If he sold Yugi it would only bring a bad name to his reputation. With his rivalry with Atemu, he couldn't afford any dents in who he was. So, reluctantly, he kept the boy as his personal slave if nothing else.

As his robes were strewn out before him, Seth began to quickly dress, ignoring Yugi in the process. Once fully clothed, he removed himself from his chambers, leaving his slave behind.*****

* * *

One by one the members of the high council filed in, taking their places around a large stone slab. Atemu was the last to arrive, taking his position at head. Seth was seated to his right, blue eyes staring intently at the pharaoh, distaste written all over his face. Ishizu was seated to his left, her own gaze focused on Seth more than anyone else in the room.

Something about Ishizu's expression told Atemu that she had a vision, especially with the way her fingers clenched and unclenched in her lap. What had fazed the prophetess, he wondered. He wouldn't be able to find out until after the meeting, when everyone was dismissed and he could speak with her in private.

"This shouldn't take long," he spoke, eyeing Seth. "I've called you here concerning the Millennium Items."

"Has something happened to them?" Seth interjected.

"No," Atemu replied. "But I feel it is best if…we assign another priest to care for them."

It took all but one second for Seth's temper to explode.

"Are you mad?" Seth hissed, forcing himself to stand, to tower over the pharaoh. "How could you think of replacing me?"

Atemu glanced at Ishizu, whose chocolate brown eyes quickly averted to the pharaohs. It became clear that whatever vision she had concerned Seth, something bad.

Sighing softly, Ishizu stood, both the priest and pharaoh turning to look at her. "If I may, Seth, your replacement is merely temporary. As of late there are far too many responsibilities you must attend to, and with your attention needed so frequently, it leaves and opening for the Millennium Items to be stolen. Whatever the cost, we mustn't allow Bakura to have a chance at them."

Seth's fist shot out, one finger pointed accusingly toward Ishizu. "You, of anyone here, know I am the only one fully capable of guarding the Millennium Items! By allowing someone else to guard them you've given an open invitation for Bakura to strike. You are tempting the god's Atemu!"

"That's enough, Seth." So serene was his voice… The pharaoh stared Seth down, his crimson stare far more deadly than the priests. "My decision is final. Until you are able to direct your full attention to guarding the Millennium Items you will be released temporarily."

"You haven't the slightest idea what kind of mistake you've made pharaoh!" Seth shouted. "I will not allow this!"

Ishizu darted to Atemu's side just as Seth bolted from the room, spewing angry curses on his way out.

"My Pharaoh," she spoke urgently. "You must calm him down. I have foreseen the danger he has become to others if you allow his temper to go unleashed."

Nodding, Atemu was quick to follow Seth.*****

* * *

'_If only I was taller,' _he thought as he tried desperately to reach for one of Seth's sacred volumes located on a large stone shelf. Something like this always happened whenever the priest would ask him to organize his belongings, usually beginning with the scrolls and other things that tended to be out of his reach most of the time.

Not that he minded. After all, if it wasn't for Seth, he would have been either dead or forced to work on the pyramids. As far as Yugi was concerned his life was better than most. But lately, he had become worried about his wellbeing after witnessing one of Seth's more aggressive mood swings. It made him wonder whether the priest was simply stressed or if he was really losing his mind.

Being a slave, Yugi could only wonder about this. He was certain that trouble would befall him he were to ever question his master in any way. Though, thinking back, it never used to be as it was now. Yugi remembered a time when Seth was kind and gentle with him, often teaching him of things he otherwise would have never learned as a regular slave. But as years passed, Seth became colder, more obsessed with his hatred toward the pharaoh, whom Yugi had never personally met in his one year of being in the palace.

In a lot of ways, Yugi was glad he never personally met the pharaoh. From what he had heard from Seth's ranting, the pharaoh was arrogant and power hungry. But having not met him personally, he couldn't tell if it was true or just Seth. Either way, Yugi was happy to stay out of it.

After collecting a small stack of wooden crates, Yugi was finally able to reach the last sacred volume scroll and place it with the others, just as Seth came storming in. Yugi nearly lost his balance having not expected the sudden appearance of his angry master.

"To replace me?" Seth bellowed. "The nerve that bastard has…"

It didn't appear to Yugi that things had gone well at the meeting the pharaoh had held. He debated whether he would get into trouble for leaving the room, but asking didn't seem like an option at this time. But at the same time, Yugi didn't think it was safe to be in the same room as his master at this moment.

"Priest Seth…are you…okay?" Yugi asked in a small voice. He winced when a clay vase was thrown to the floor. Seth ignored his slave entirely and leaned out of the balcony, cursing.

The broken pieces shattered everywhere, some splintering off all the way across the room to where Yugi was standing. Without thinking, he quickly began picking the broken shards, placing them in the palm of his hand to be discarded, but in the center of the mess was one of the rings that usually adorned Seth's fingers. Gingerly picking it up, Yugi glanced to his master and slowly rose to his feet.

As far as he could tell, Seth was simmering down, forcing himself to be calm. So, with his voice soft, Yugi held the ring out. "Priest Seth…you're ring, you've—"

_Smack!_

It happened so fast, Yugi didn't have time to realize what had happened until his hands met the sharp pieces of the broken vase. His cheek stung terribly bad, and robotically he turned his head to Seth, eyes dazed. Had he been slapped? The clay shards dug into his palms, drawing blood to the surface of his pale skin.

"You slaves have it so well! All you ever do is take orders. There is no responsibility for worthless fools like you!" Seth shouted.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered. He slowly got up, his eyes watching his masters every move.

"Sorry?" Seth echoed. "I can't stand you!"

Before Yugi knew it, Seth's fists began colliding with Yugi's cheek, splitting his lips and drawing blood, sending him toppling backwards. By then, Seth used his powerful legs to kick Yugi's ribs, breaking one..two…three before everything began to get blurry. It was then he realize the warm tears streaming from his eyes.

"Please…stop…" he begged. His voice was too low to be heard over Seth's thundering insults.

Then, the beating stopped. Yugi felt someone standing over him, someone that wasn't his master. He glanced up through his bangs, eyes widening when he saw Atemu holding Seth by the shoulders.

"That's enough, Seth!"

Two guards came racing in, charging toward Seth to remove him from Atemu's presence, but before they could drag the priest away, Ishizu walked in.

"I fear your future does not look bright, Priest Seth," Ishizu said firmly. Her eyes locked with Seth's angry gaze before falling to the pharaohs crimson orbs. Her features softened when she finally looked down to the floor where Yugi lay, curled into a ball, quietly crying. She stepped aside, letting the guards through.

"And what do you intend to do to me, Atemu?" Seth shouted, struggling against the guards powerful grip.

"For now, you'll be held under supervision until you've gathered your senses," Atemu said. He shook his head in disappointment. How could such a thing have happened? He sighed, following Ishizu's gaze to Yugi, eyes widening ever so slightly…

"And another thing," he said, causing the guards to pause so Seth could hear the pharaoh's final parting words. "Consider your slave mine now."

Not even Ishizu saw that coming, who immediately jerked her head up. "My Pharaoh?"

The pharaoh's gaze settled on the boy, an overwhelming feeling coming over him.

"Will you really keep him as your own?"

'_Please, don't say no,'_Yugi thought weakly.

"I've made my decision. From now on, he'll be mine." Atemu turned away, glancing over his shoulder at his new slave, the unknown feeling sending a wave of disquieted confusion through him as he left to deal with Seth.

Yugi lifted his eyes to Ishizu's dumbfounded expression and inhaled. He now belonged to…the pharaoh? Fear and relief flooded his thoughts, making his heart race until everything went black….*****

* * *

**Please have mercy! As I've said before, it's been an eight year hiatus. I promise you though that the next chapter is going to be a lot better, with a lot more detail and a lot more AtemuxYugi**

**Tune in next week for chapter 2! **


	2. Corruption

**Yikes… I'm thoroughly impressed that anyone reviewed, subscribed, or favorite my story! Thank you a lot! But, I can't help but feel I've disappointed so many, including myself. While rereading my story, I nearly had a heart attack by how…amateur my writing appeared to be. A lot of my words ended in ly, a habit I thought I broke a long, long time ago, but I guess through these years of writing only poems and essays the creativity got a bit rusty. Rest assured, once I get heavily into this story, I'm going back and rewriting the whole first chapter. But for now, let's move onto chapter two (and yes, I took more time on it and didn't rush through sentences like chapter one.) ALSO, I FORGOT ISHIZU IS KNOWN AS ISIS IN ANCIENT EGYPT, SO FROM HERE ON OUT I WILL WRITE HER AS ISIS.**

**But…**

**Before I begin, I would like to give the world's biggest thank you to my Beta (Hell's Ice Heaven's Fire). She has been really great to me! I couldn't believe how patient she was, considering whenever someone reads something of mine I tend to go full force with questions. But I am very thankful she is my beta, because I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better! 3 I throw out a world full of love to you, Jewles! Thank you for EVERYTHING!**

**ALSO here's a quick guide for the Millennium Items for those that forget who owns what and small details on what each item can do. Information was found all over the net, so no specific place of origin. Oh, and I'm only mentioning the owners you had possession of them in ancient Egypt, not in the present day Japan.**

_**MILLENNIUM ITEMS**_

**Millennium Puzzle/Pendant**

_Owner_**: Atemu/Yami/Pharaoh**

"**Power of Unity"**

**One wish can be granted to the owner. The hieroglyphics on the box holding the pieces writes as: "The ones who solves me shall gain the power and knowledge of darkness."**

**Millennium Eye**

_Owner_**: Akhenaden/Seto/Seth's father**

**Power to read the minds of others as well as see through the eyes of another. Owner of the eye has the ability to seal defeated souls within it until the soul is avenged.**

**Millennium Ring**

_Owner_**: Mahado/Dark Magician later King Thief Bakura**

**The ring has an unexplained bond with its owner (for instance, should it be taken away, it will somehow come back. Just like when Honda through the ring into the forest to get it away from Ryou, only to have Ryou mysterious get a hold it again)**

**Can erase short term memory.**

**Can sense the powers of the other Millennium Items.**

**Can see into people's souls.**

**Can be used to locate things other than other Millennium Items.**

**Millennium Scale**

_Owner_**: Karim later given to Shada/Shadi**

**The scale has the power to judge the darkness with a person's heart.**

**Millennium Key/Ankh**

_Owner_**: Shada/Shadi**

**The key has the power to unlock the doors of a person's soul, allowing a person to access the "Room of Souls". Though, once a person is inside the "Room of Souls" a room can be changed, which can lead to a person becoming brainwashed. However, the brainwashed victim can touch the key and all effects are reversed. In some situations, depending on the circumstances, the key allows its owner to communicate telepathically with others.**

**Millennium Rod/Scepter**

_Owner_**: Seth/Seto**

**The scepter has the ability to bend the wills of others through mind control. When a victim is under its effects, the owner is able to communicate telepathically. It is used to seal the Ka within people into stone tablets. Scepter is also revealed to have a dagger, and can be used in ceremonial events.**

**Millennium Necklace/Tauk**

_Owner_**: Isis**

**The necklace can see through time; being able to see the past and glimpses of the near future—futures whose outcomes can only be altered through the use of other Millennium Items. It can also show people visions the owner sees.**

**Now, just so we are all clear, there may be some things I didn't add or accidently got wrong. If I did so, please let me know? For now, I think I've pretty much got the main things down on what each item does.

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Corruption

* * *

_

Pewter—it glistened without flaw against his reddened wrists, ankles mirroring the bloody streaks lining the skin. He wondered how anyone could be so foolish. The Pharaoh had every right to imprison him, toss him in a cage like the wild animal he had acted as. Deep in his heart, Seth also knew he resented his punishment, hatred burning in the center of his beating heart. Was what he did so different from what happened each and every day outside the palace walls? No, it wasn't. Slaves were beaten without mercy by overseers that helped form the great pyramids. Even slaves owned by personal homeowners were treated like dirt to be walked upon. Slaves were just that: slaves; ones without meaning or a rightful purpose other than to simply heed to their masters wishes. But even Seth knew he was lying to himself. Never before had he struck Yugi or treated the young boy without kindness. Often at times it was Yugi who calmed the priest during his times of stress with his childish innocence that never seemed to leave his side. In fact, Seth didn't even know if he could classify Yugi as a slave, not until what happened just a mere three days ago. He was unsure what his perspective was anymore.

Slipping from his reverie, Seth took notice of the two guards stationed on either side of his room. The limestone walls, so bare and exceedingly boring, encaged him, keeping him from the outside world he longed for. This must be what some slaves saw each and every day. No wonder they all longed for freedom so bad. To be taken from Ra's blazing rays, the endless waves of sand looming over the horizon near the Nile. But, Seth suspected it wasn't so much the scenery that beckoned slaves to desire freedom, but the emotions. Somewhere they all had someone waiting, someone that brought hope to their existence and made them long for love and happiness. As humans, they would always desire something.

Seth began wondering how long the Pharaoh expected to keep him under lockdown. Didn't the arrogant ruler know there was important work to be done, or was this all to spite him? Anger rose, causing him to fight against the pewter cuffs like the first day they had placed him here. Fresh blood blossomed on his skin, aching and forcing the priest to relax before creating more damage.

"You may want to keep yourself calmer, Seth."

Once again pulling him from his thoughts, the priest glanced at his visitor through the fierce blue of his eyes. "Isis," he murmured, noting the bronze tray she held. "You really shouldn't have come here."

Isis' serene posture remained silent, her own blue eyes watching Seth carefully. A moment of silence passed between them, gazes locking to see who was more superior. But as usual, Isis brought her fingertips up to brush over the Millennium Necklace. Seth immediately dropped his eyes, watching carefully.

"Do you think it is a coincidence that I am here in place of a slave?" she asked, her tone soft and reassuring. "I saw your future attempt to escape. I have come to prevent it."

"You think I'm going to try and escape?" Seth laughed. It came out short and dry, as he stood to his feet. "All you can do is see into the future, Isis. You don't have the ability to fight, just to cry out the danger and hide as your comrade's risk their lives."

His words struck deep and Isis closed her eyes. She would not allow her emotions to rise, to give Seth the pleasure of seeing her squirm. Instead, she opened her eyes to peer at him again, walking until she was only inches away. Upon instinct, Seth stepped back, eyes narrowing, displeased by Isis's bold actions.

"Even if my physical strength is poor compared to that of my comrades, Seth, I will not hesitate to give my life for the Pharaoh. He is the single most important person to Egypt, the one who will protect his people. However," she said, then taking in a sharp breath. It was clear that she felt anger, but unfortunately for Seth, he would not be the one allowed to see it. "It has become evident that your own well-being is becoming more important."

"Meaning what exactly?" Seth challenged.

"Meaning, it has come to the attention of the council members. They have begun to doubt whether you are worthy of being the current holder of the Millennium Scepter."

Seth's eyes narrowed dangerously, forcing Isis to step back as he stepped forward. "Are you telling me that the council is threatening to take the Millennium Scepter from me? You know as well as I that the items choose their current masters!"

"True as that may be, losing your power as a priest is the least of your problems, Seth."

"And why is that?" Seth's tone dripped with venom, arms now crossed firmly over his broad chest. "What else could possibly be taken from me?"

"Your place beside the Pharaoh," Isis spoke softly. It appeared it was something she did not wish to see happen, considering that Seth had been loyal since arriving at the palace, fighting alongside the Pharaoh, protecting him. She could not hide the sorrow filling her eyes.

Seth inhaled a sharp breath, holding it while his mind flew over the words the priestess spoke. _Your place beside the Pharaoh._ Would they really dare force him from the palace? How things had become so twisted, he didn't know. He turned his back to Isis, eyes shut tight. His mind couldn't register what such a decision by the Pharaoh could do to him. Was he really that more concerned with power? When had he become obsessed with it? All these questions pounded against the walls of his mind without answers.

"The darkness in your heart," Isis said, drawing Seth's attention back to her.

"What?"

"While you rested, Karim visited you," Isis told him. "He allowed his Millennium Scale to judge the darkness within your heart, finding the results most disturbing." She looked off to the side, seeming to debate how much to tell the young priest. After a moment of wrestling with her thoughts, her gaze fell upon Seth once more. "The Pharaoh's council members have thought it wise to dispose of you now before this goes any further, but the Pharaoh is strong in his choice to not allow such a thing to happen."

Surprise flitted across Seth's face. The Pharaoh kept the council from killing him? After what he had done, he was spared by the most powerful man in Egypt who fought to save his life. His mind couldn't comprehend it immediately, but a powerful wave of guilt struck his heart, causing his to kneel down in pain.

"Ah-gh! This…feeling," he muttered, eyes wide, confusion glinting brightly.

"Seth!" Isis called. She was at his side, hands on his shoulders. "What is the matter?" Her eyes darkened with worry, knowing already what was happening. "You must listen to me carefully, Seth," she said. "The friendship between you and the Pharaoh has spared you from certain death, but it may not be able to save you if something worse should happen. The darkness in your heart is feeding from your negative emotions, becoming more powerful each day. If you do not learn to control it, it will consume you, making you a threat to the Pharaoh and his people."

"No, I can't let that happen!" Seth shouted. He jolted away from Isis, forcing himself to stand despite of the tremendous pain coming from his heart. "How could darkness grow inside my heart? What has caused it?"

Isis shook her head. "I am uncertain myself. Mahado attempted to see inside your soul, but something is blocking his powers."

"Blocking his powers? How can that be…"

"Whatever the reason, I strongly believe that someone had planted the darkness within your heart and is using it in an attempt to change you." Isis walked to Seth once it appeared he had recovered from his pain, even just momentarily, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As I have said before, you must do all that you can to fight it. We will not rest until we find out who did this. In the meantime, please, hang in there."

Seth leaned his forehead again the rough wall, clenching his fists in anger. Whoever had done this to him, if indeed someone had, was going to feel the flames of Ra himself. "Please, hurry," he told Isis. "Find out who did to this me and make them pay."

Nodding, despite Seth unable to see, Isis walked to the bronze tray she had set down on his bed earlier and picked it up. "In the meantime, you must keep your strength up and eat something," she said handing it to him. "I will speak to the Pharaoh about releasing you soon."

Seth took the tray, reluctant to eat anything. He was too angry to think of food at a time like this! But, without arguing, he sat on his bed and took a bit of bed to please Isis.

Content with him finally eating something, Isis left Seth alone and retreated back through to the main hallway leading to the throne room, ignoring the stabbing guilt that pinched her heart. The vision she saw of Seth attempt at escape wasn't going to happen today… It was a vision of the near-future, and Isis went to Seth in hope of preventing it. Whether she succeeded, she did not know.*****

* * *

"Yugi."

'_No, just a bit longer….'_

"Yugi, can you hear me?"

"Mm, no," he mumbled, rolling over.

A small, soothing laugh emitted around the halfway sleeping boy. "Are you truly that tired?" the voice asked. "Typically there wouldn't be a response if you hadn't heard me."

Yugi heard the voice, loud and clear, but his body wished he hadn't. Thanks to the magic Isis provided, the broken bones that kept him from sleep had mostly mended. It was now a matter of getting proper rest so he would be able to move, lift, and do his job without collapsing in pain. The unfortunate side effect of getting pampered left Yugi wishing for more sleep, especially since the bed he now had was much, much softer than he could ever dream of his to be. Extra cloth and hay had been placed within the silk casing, almost swallowing his small body when he sank down into it. He hadn't needed to worry about getting up early and performing chores that past three days, and he began wondering how long this heavenly treatment would last.

"Perhaps you should eat something before Isis returns?" the voice suggested.

"I'm hungry…but I'm having a hard time moving from this spot. It's comfortable, and I'm afraid if I get up I won't be able to find it again," Yugi said with a sigh. The soft predicament he was in: too eat or to lose the comfortable position he'd found? He couldn't quite decide. Maybe he could convince Isis to put the tray usually serving his breakfast on the other side of the bed, that way he could for it and not move!

The laugh came again, only this time following the serene sound, a hand reached out and brushed a blonde strand from Yugi's cheek. "You'll have most of the day to find a comfortable position while you heal. For now, you should eat."

Yugi's lips parted, about to voice his request until his brain began registering small details…. For one, the voice had mentioned words indicating Isis was not there at the moment, and second the voice wasn't female…. With a jolt, the young boy, despite the pain, sat upright on the bed, eyes widening when he saw the Pharaoh sitting beside his bed, a look of pure amusement plastered to his perfect features.

"Pharaoh! Yugi squealed, triggering a deep blush to consume his cheeks. "I apologize! I hadn't realized it was you and not Isis by my bedside!" He bowed his head, fingertips gripping the silken sheets, eyes tightly shut. "Please, forgive my being rude! I didn't mean—"

"Shh, it's alright, little one," Atemu said, bringing a finger to his lips. "There is no need for apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

His words sounded sincere… Yugi could see no anger in the Pharaoh's eyes, only a calmness that made the young boy want to stare into those crimson hues. He had never met Atemu, not until he had been taken away from Seth, his previous owner, and brought to Isis for treatment. He was, all-in-all, surprised beyond words that the Pharaoh had requested such leisurely treatment on a mere slave like himself. Maybe Yugi had grown a bit too accustomed to this treatment, making his manners fly out the window whenever he was disturbed from a dreamless sleep. Isis, though, never appeared to mind the reactions and soft murmurs Yugi made whenever she had to wake him up. He never thought that anyone but Isis would have contact with him until he was fully recovered.

Another blush rose to his cheeks. "Still," he stammered. "It wasn't right to address you like that."

Atemu sighed, a content smile still on his lips. "For now, we'll forget it ever happened, alright?" Yugi nodded, averting his eyes until his stomach growled, making the Pharaoh reach out a strand of grapes. "You should eat something, little one. You've been asleep for quite some time now."

Yugi accepted the fruit, staring at it in his hand for what felt like hours until he finally plucked one off and placed it on his tongue. He didn't know how to address the Pharaoh without sounding rude or naïve, but the words never appeared in his brain. Finally, unable to take the awkward silence that flooded between the two, Yugi spoke without engaging his brain.

"How long were you watching me sleep?" he blurted.

"Mm." Atemu tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "I would say for a little over two hours. I've been waiting for Isis to return." When the Pharaoh's gaze flitted back to Yugi, he tilted his head in confusion, seeing a blush once again on the poor boys face. _'He appears so innocent when he's flustered,'_ he thought. "Did I say something to upset you, Yugi?"

'_Two hours? Is this the first time he's watched me sleep? He even knows my name!'_ Yugi couldn't seem to get a handle on his racing thoughts, even after Atemu spoke, directing a question at him.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atemu frowned, clearly worried about what had made Yugi become so silent. Without thinking, the Pharaoh reached out and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing Yugi's head to snap up and toward him.

"I must have zoned out," Yugi said in a pitched voice. "I'll be honest with you…" he said. "I'm not sure how…to react."

"About what?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've been a slave to Seth. He took me in as his own, cared for me rather than abandoning me in the desert. He had been nothing but kind to me until a few months ago." An ache cause Yugi to stop, eyes closing as he remembered the gentle greeting Seth used each morning, the vow of friendship they had taken years ago when Seth had fallen under depression.

"A few months ago…" Atemu murmured, averting his eyes. _'That's when he began changing.'_

"I thought it was because of stress," Yugi said. "But everything he did became so violent. His temper became short and he often shouted at Miss Isis and other slaves. But, he never hurt me until…" His voice trailed and everything became blurry for a moment, then realization struck as warm tears filed down his cheeks. "And now he's locked up, awaiting punishment… and I'm not sure how to deal with no longer being his slave!" Sobs shook the boy hard, leaving the Pharaoh completely speechless.

He hadn't expected a slave to react so hard to his master's loss, and it was that very moment when Atemu learned of Seth's friendship with the boy. Guilt throbbed in his heart and instinct took over. He stood, startling Yugi as he sat on the side of the bed, bringing him wistfully into his embrace.

"Please do not cry," Atemu begged, soft yet strained. It was now his turn to not know how to react. He couldn't stand to see the pain in those pure, tear filled eyes of amethyst. This was the first time he ever heard of this friendship and he couldn't help but feel guilty to have torn it apart somehow. "You must realize that Seth is not himself lately." He didn't know whether the words were to comfort the boy or himself.

"Even so, I'm no longer able to be by his side," Yugi sobbed. "I belong to you now, Pharaoh." He didn't care if it upset Atemu; he buried his tear streaked face into the nook of the Pharaoh's neck, small hands clutching at his clothes. "It isn't fair!"

How could everything have gone to hell? Atemu knew of only one thing he could possibly do, the pain in his own heart growing. He pulled Yugi tighter to him, arms fully encircling him. "I am truly sorry, little one… I promise you, I will help Seth. I will bring him back and he will become the man he was. And on that day, I promise you will be able to by his side again." He only hoped that his promise, so easily spoken, did not ever turn into a lie.

"How can you promise something so big to a slave like me?" Yugi inquired, still buried in this foreign embrace. This man, only having met him for a second time, was holding him so close, comforting him when he had no reason to. Why shouldn't Yugi be treated any differently from the others slaves he had met? Was it because of Seth?

The Pharaoh released Yugi, averting his eyes and clearing his throat. The slightest blush was evident, and to mask this, Atemu stood and turned his back to the boy. "I… I don't know," he admitted. "To Seth, you are more than a mere slave, you are a friend." He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder, his crimson eyes full of sorrow, smile mirroring. "Seth is a good friend and comrade of mine. I cannot bear to think of the way he's changed and I still do not know what has brought it on. It makes my heart ache to know that Seth has hurt those closest to him."

Yugi's body was left cold from the absence of the Pharaoh's warm, tender embrace, amethyst orbs filling with fresh tears. "You make my head hurt," he whispered. "Even if I'm a friend to Priest Seth…I'm still just a slave. Someone as important as you shouldn't concern yourself with the matters of…me."

"Never say that again, little one," Atemu warned, trying to make his words sound gentle. "Even if you're a slave, it doesn't mean your life is worthless."

"It still doesn't explain why you decided to comfort me just now."

Yugi had him there. Atemu didn't know why he had felt the powerful urge to comfort this boy, to pull him close, as if needing to protect him. He had never done such a thing to a slave before. To admit to the truth, there was not a single person since childhood he had embraced as he did Yugi. It came to him as instinct, an action produced without thinking about logic.

"I…" Atemu trailed, trying to search for the right words. "I don't know why I did." He turned around to face Yugi, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm truly sorry…"

"There you go again," Yugi stated. "A Pharaoh apologizing to a slave. Someone like you shouldn't be expected to apologize to someone who is beneath him. It should be me apologizing."

The Pharaoh laughed, dull and dry. "For some reason, even in the short time I've known you you seem to bring out strange reactions in me. Perhaps I comforted you because you reminded me…of someone."

"May I…ask who?" Yugi's voice was hesitant, but his curiosity got the better of him as he ran the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Seth. When we were young he used to comfort me whenever I…cried. Every week, it seemed." It was embarrassing to admit he once used to cry frequently as a child, especially to someone he met a total of twice. He was surprised when he heard Yugi laugh, but it wasn't mocking, it was…amused, happy. There weren't any signs he could see that the young boy was laughing at him in any sort of negative light.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said through a stifled giggle. "I just can't imagine the leader of an entire country crying so often as a child."

Atemu smiled, relieved for some strange reason. Then, he winked, bringing a finger to his lips. "Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

Yugi gave a short laugh and nodded.

"I should return to my duties," the Pharaoh stated finally. "Tell Isis I need to speak with her for me? In the meantime, you should eat to heal faster, little one." Atemu couldn't help but smile at the sheer innocence Yugi possessed as he left the room, returning to a place he was not permitted to show much emotion, and sorrow suddenly filled his heart, having not realized how relaxed he had been with the slave.*****

Life inside the palace was unwittingly boring, like always, he thought. But it wouldn't be, not for long. Things always became lively when he struck, enjoying the fact that every guard ran amok the palace grounds like chickens with their heads cut off. He cackled, knowing that it would happen each and every time, even with the powerful priestess there to warn everyone. Somehow, he always managed to escape, and with luck, tugging along something of value with him.

Bakura jumped from the lowest part of the palace roof and onto one of the window ledges, concealing himself from sight using shadows. It didn't appear as though Atemu had upped the security as of late, considering how empty the vast hallway he peered into was empty. His eyes narrowed, suspicious by how easy things were turning out to be for the King of Thieves. It had to be a trap. Thinking back to his last 'visit' to the palace, Isis had been waiting for him with a group of guards and he managed to only barely escape their clutches. He would sure it would be a similar story this time around as well.

He examined each corner of the hallway, slowly drawing his eyes across every tile and crevice in the wall, seeing nothing. No arrows? No trick string? No lose tiles leading into a secret prison? There wasn't anything indicating toward this being a trap. Chuckling, Bakura leapt from the ledge, landing without sound on the floor and taking a quick glance around.

"Either the Pharaoh has grown to be more arrogant than thought possible or he's taking after his father's careless thinking," he muttered with a laugh. With cautious steps, he allowed his feet to carry him in swift strides, eyes glancing around for any sign of a trap or guard. As he neared the end of the hallway, he slowed, ears catching the faintest sounds of speech. He assumed not far away there were guards discussing shifts or perhaps two of the priests. But, to his surprise, he peered around the corner to see Isis, the priestess, and the Pharaoh.

Theirs head were bowed close together, voices low to keep their voices among themselves. Was this why the hallway lacked any sight of guards? Whatever they spoke about piped his curiosity and he maneuvered around toward one of the large pillars. If he wasn't careful the light coming from Ra's rays would cast his shadow, giving him away. He was smart to keep the shadows, slipping from one pillar to another until he was just feet away, ears picking up the conversation.

"Are you certain?" the Pharaoh said, seeming displeased. "There has to be something more at work."

Isis nodded her head, though her eyes were filled doubt. "Perhaps, my Pharaoh. Seth isn't acting himself, though my visions surrounding him have become clouded in darkness. I can't see anything since I saw him attempt an escape."

"We must keep a closer eye on him. Tonight we will assemble the guards and place him under full lockdown."

"My Pharaoh," Isis said, hesitant. "Do you think that is wise?"

"What do you mean?" Atemu turned away halfway, awaiting the priestesses response. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, my Pharaoh. With Seth's anger, I fear that placing him under full lockdown with cause his condition to worsen. It may be wise to send Mahado to speak with him."

"Mahado?"

"Mm, yes. He seems to have a rather calming effect on Seth during stressful times. It could do Seth could to get away from the palace for a bit."

Atemu took in her words, running over them carefully. "Maybe you're right. Tonight I'll consider the options and bring a decision tomorrow."

"Very wise, my Pharaoh," Isis said. "If you'll excuse me, I must return to the young slave."

Bakura had to use every ounce of strength to contain his gleeful laughter that threatened to erupt. Seth, one of Atemu's most trusted and powerful priests, was being held under lock down? Not to mention Isis had stated that any vision concerning Seth was clouded. Were the gods finally smiling down upon him? If all that he heard was true then there was no doubt that Bakura would use it to his full advantage.

Once Isis and Atemu disappeared, Bakura appeared from his hiding spot and laughed. Things were definitely looking up now, he thought, licking his lips.*****

* * *

Since Isis' visit, Seth hadn't been able to shake the dark feeling that came over him. She warned him of the growing darkness in his heart, revealing that if he did not learn to control it, it would consume him. But something about what she said bothered him as well.

_I strongly believe that someone had planted the darkness within your heart and is using it in an attempt to change you._

Who would try and corrupt a priest? It didn't make any sense. He had to find out who did this to him… But how could he, locked up here inside the palace? Even though Isis told him she would speak to the Pharaoh about an early release, Seth had serious doubts Atemu would listen. With his out-of-control anger, why would the Pharaoh even think about granting such a request? It was highly unlikely.

'_How can any of this be happening?' _he asked himself as he paced. His patience with the Pharaoh was growing thin with each moment that passed. _'What is taking you so long to make a decision?'_

Bringing Seth from his thoughts abruptly, a pained grunt sounded outside his corridors and with an unexpected 'thump' one of the guards collapsed before the priest.

'_What's going on?'_ he thought, rushing toward the doorway. What he saw the last thing he ever expected. There, fending off the guards that kept him here was Bakura. The thief's wild laughter filled the narrowed hallways of the palace's basement. The guards attempted were futile, holding absolutely no power over him when Bakura summoned Diabound, the monster born from his ka.

Seth watched, helpless, as the guards were slaughtered and rendered unconscious. Without the Millennium Scepter, what could he possibly do?

"Bakura!" Seth shouted. He could feel the darkness in his heart stir when he released his anger, stepping toward the thief. "What is the meaning of this?"

When the last of the guards were defeated, Diabound disappeared and Bakura turned to Seth, broad smirk curving his mischievous lips. "What's the matter Priest Seth? Are your almighty eyes unable to take the slaughter of fallen comrades?" he taunted. "I'm sure you'll soon learn revenge is a powerful thought that won't easily disappear."

Seth clenched his fists, glaring. He wasn't even able to summon any monsters without his golden disk. Everything that could help him escape or become more of a danger was being held safely within Shada's capable hands. The priest was helpless against Bakura…

"Relax. I didn't come here to kill you, although the thought is tempting." With a blood smeared hand, Bakura slid his hand against the limestone wall, leaving a crimson streak before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking the excess off. Seth cringed, narrowing his eyes further. "I came to help you escape."

"What?" Seth exclaimed. Had he heard right? Why, of all the people, would Bakura be the one offering to help him escape? "What are you talking about, Bakura?"

Laughing pleased with the confusion Seth clearly displayed on his normally serene face, Bakura spat the blood he licked from his fingers. "Did you really think you would be able to escape here without the Millennium Scepter or the ability to summon your loyal servants? Don't tell me that you're still willing to follow your precious Pharaoh after what he did to you, hm?"

Flashes of recent events flashed within Seth's mind, causing him to topple over, hand clutching his head in pain. "Bakura…" he hissed. "Stop these games! Tell me what you want!"

"Impatient," Bakura muttered. "I require your help." When Seth offered no response, seeming to regain from his spasm of pain, the thief continued. "The priest Mahado has something that belongs to me."

"You only think the Millennium Ring belongs to you, Bakura!" Seth forced himself back into a standing position, and took a step forward, stopping when the thief held his arm up revealing the golden summoning disk.

"Ah, ah… You wouldn't want to contend with Diabound without being able to summon your own Ka, would you?" Bakura challenged. "Good, now shut up and listen. Mahado has the Millennium Ring that belongs to _me_. I require your assistance to get it. In return, I'll help you escape the palace. What do you say, we have a deal?" The entire time he spoke, that obnoxious smirk remained plastered on those lips, spewing toxic.

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "You never change. I have no reason to escape. The Pharaoh can't keep me here forever."

"Maybe not, but the longer he keeps you here indicates the more trust he's lost in you already. In fact, if it wasn't for the priestess, you'd be under a stricter lockdown."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say during my original intent on coming here, I overheard the Pharaoh stating he wanted to place you in strict lockdown. That priestess of his convinced him not to, but from the looks of it you're in a hole you can't possibly get out of without causing more damage. Do you expect to sit here, knowing your comrades have begun to distrust you, and wait for the Pharaoh to punish you?"

Another wave of pain sent Seth kneeling. He felt tremendous anger flare aimed directly at Atemu, but just below the surface he could sense guilt. It was only days ago when he took his anger out on Yugi, brutally beating the boy until he was immobile, which then resulted in his imprisonment. Atemu placed him here for his own good! It wasn't to spite him! Isis even warned him that the darkness in his heart would take control, and Bakura was only trying to fuel hatred. He wouldn't allow himself to be dragged down.

"It seems your wrestling with a guilty conscious," Bakura mused. "It's to be expected when you have darkness in your heart that you can't control." The air around them filled with hysteric laughing; the powerful glint in Bakura's eyes became bright, insane, as he looked down on Seth. He reached down, gripping the priest by the neck and leaned in close until they were only inches apart.

"If you won't come willingly," he whispered with a chuckle. "I'll take you by force."

Air… It became so difficult for his lungs to obtain the tighter Bakura's hand clamped down on his neck. His fingertips tried in desperate attempts to pry the thief from him, but with dismay, everything went black, only the thief's insane, triumph laughter surrounding him for the hundredth time….*****

* * *

"Pharaoh?" a small voice called, sounding hesitant and unsure of itself.

The room was dark, lit only by a single candle. Shadows danced in the flames flicker, casting illusions on the scattered robe carelessly thrown to the floor. Silence crept like black ice, penetrating the warm glow of the fire, making it seem more eerie than comforting.

"I… I know I shouldn't…be here," the voice stammered. "Isis told me that…you haven't come out since…yesterday."

"Little one," the Pharaoh's deep voice murmured, soft, seemingly exhausted. "What brings you hear? You should be resting."

Yugi crept further into the dark throne room, amethyst eyes wide. "I was worried…" Since their second encounter, he young boy couldn't stop thinking of the kindness Egypt's king had displayed, giving hope to the slave. It had been from Isis that he discovered Atemu had isolated himself from his servants and fellow priests, explaining to him that the Pharaoh would often do so in times of great depression. Yugi could only assume it was due to the situation with Seth, his former master.

Atemu laughed weakly. "You truly are as innocent as Isis says."

Thanks to the dark, the Pharaoh would be unable to see the blush that darted across Yugi's cheeks. He didn't know Isis spoke to Atemu about him… The small fact came as a surprise.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Yugi murmured. He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway, wondering whether it would be wiser to leave or wait to be dismissed. "I should…go."

"Please don't feel the need to leave, little one." There it was again, that kindness that made Yugi feel more than a petty slave. The darkness shifted and a tall shadow was cast on the ceiling, startling the slave until he dark Atemu's dark figure standing beside the candle. The pharaoh poured water for himself, taking in short sips before resting the glass down, crimson orbs landing on Yugi.

Yugi became absolutely breathless. Atemu has discarded his cloak, leaving the Pharaoh's bare chest exposed, softly lit by the candle's flame. His arms bore the golden bands much as most of the palace inhabitants wore, but they seemed to…flawless, when they were on this particular body. The slave never knew the pharaoh to leave himself unexposed when he wasn't in his own corridors, and he immediately suspected that was the reason for the throne room being so black.

Gingerly Yugi made his way to the Pharaoh, trying hard to keep his face smooth, undetected of the occasional spouts of pain that coursed through his ribs. "Have you eaten?" he asked while keeping his voice low. Despite the godly appearance, Atemu looked worn with deep circles beneath his eyes, brows furrowed together in the result of deep thinking.

The question came as a surprise to Atemu, and tilted his head to the side.

"I mean… I could get you something. It is what I do now, is serve you." His eyes were averted to the ground, this time he was too close to the light to hide the burgundy resting upon his pale cheeks.

"I'm sure my appetite will return soon," the Pharaoh said, bringing his warm hand to Yugi's shoulder. "In the meantime, you should be resting. Even with Isis healing you, it takes time."

"To be honest, it feels better to walk around some. Lying in bed most of the day was beginning to make me feel nervous and uneasy." Yugi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, trying not to think too much of the hand on his shoulder. "I'm healed enough to bring you anything you want."

Atemu let a gentle smile play along his lips. "You're a unique slave, if one could call you such."

Yugi wanted to question his words, ask him what he meant, but a bright burst of light flooded the room when Isis and eight of the palaces best guards entered, unannounced. Each guard knelt before the Pharaoh, paying their respects as Isis bowed curtly, her breathing unstable.

"My Pharaoh," she breathed, quick to look at Atemu directly. "It's Seth… He's been kidnapped."

Anger, worry, sorrow, and confusion flitted through those crimson eyes in a matter of seconds, his lean form stepping forward. Who would have done such a thing? With one powerful thrust, Atemu's clenched fist connected with the wall, blood stemming as he ordered the guards out.

"Find him!" he bellowed, rendering the entire palace to chaos.

* * *

**That's right, it's a cliffhanger! Expect a lot of them. So the writing has improved a bunch, though I hate to admit that I started lacking toward the end of the chapter. You can clearly see that there's going to be a powerful connection between Atemu and Yugi (oh, yes, the cutesy moments will only continue to get better!). **

**And, before I get some angry reviews, let me just say that there is absolutely NO or Seth/Yugi couple pairing! If there was…Jounouchi and Yami/Atemu would murder me a million times over. It's a thing called friendship, so for those who are convinced there's any sort of relationship between those two…crush those hopes now.**

**So, aside from that, please review! Seeya all next week for chapter 3.**


End file.
